


Sugar, Sugar

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Girl Scouts, Thin Mints are my heroin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home from work to see Loki was visited by the Girl Scouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Sugar

“Loki, I’m home.” You called as you walked into the flat. You stop when you see Loki sitting in the middle of a bunch of boxes. They were all different colors, but most of them were green. “What did you do?”

“It just sort of…happened?” Loki said, waving his hand at the neatly stacked boxes.

“Loki…” You said. He sighed.

“These sorceresses in green showed up, asking me if I wanted to buy cookies. And their eyes were just so…big and full of wonder. I just couldn’t say no and before I knew it, I had all of these things.” You started to laughed then. “This is not funny!”

“Just a little bit.” You said, grabbing one of the green boxes and tearing it open. “Mmm, Thin Mints.” You said, smiling. Loki glared at you.

“How is it funny?” Loki asked as you took a bite of the cookie and smiled happily.

“Well, the god of mischief, the trickster, managed to get himself tricked by some little girls in green berets.” You laughed. He snatched the box away from you then.

“If that’s the way you’re going to be, I’m not sharing my cookies.” He said. You pouted.

“Please Loki.” You whimpered, sticking out your lip in a pout. He sighed and handed over the box. You smiled in victory.

Twice in one day, the god of mischief was bested by someone with cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay more fluff!! :D


End file.
